Vampire Omega
by Sirylu
Summary: La entrada de un vampiro en la vida de Subaru Sumeragi marcará el inicio de una nueva época para el joven medium. ¿Saldrá indemne de ella?


**Vampire Omega** - Una historia de X  
**Por Karura Varyin**

  
**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto todos los personajes de X NO son míos -aunque mataría por tener a Subaru-sama todo para mi- , sino de ese agradable cuarteto de sádicas autoras llamado CLAMP. Eso sí, todos los bonitos vampiritos que os encontraréis son míos, míos míos ^^  
  
**Advertencias:** Hay spoilers, no estoy segura de para que tomos, pero los hay. Así que si no estas por la labor de enterarte de cositas, mejor no sigas leyendo.  


  


**Notas de autor:** Bueno, esto es lo que hay. Una vez eliminada la anterior versión de Vampire, con Lestat y CIA. correteando por sus páginas, he escrito esta nueva, donde TODOS los vampiros son originales. Esperemos que os guste... *sigh*  
Una cosita respecto al formato:  
Los diálogos van entre " "  
Los pensamientos van entre / /  
y la telepatía entre los vampiros entre ** **

**Sitio web de la historia:** http://www.bilateralnight.net/2pir/fics/vampire/vampire.htm

  


* * *

**Momento 000 - De malas noches, citas rotas y nuevos conocidos.**

  


Damien estaba aburrido.

  
Muy, muy, pero que muy aburrido.

  
Aún no tenía demasiado claro por qué no se había opuesto más enérgicamente a este viaje a Japón cuando Marcel se lo había comentado un par de semanas antes mientras estaban cómodamente instalados en casa de la Toscana. Al joven rubio no le gustaba demasiado Japón: demasiada gente, demasiada prisa, demasiado impersonal. Siempre había preferido el carácter y la arquitectura europea, especialmente las mediterráneas. Adoraba Italia y España, con sus gentes tan amables y alegres, con sus noches llenas de vida y diversiones... Nada que ver con la fría masa humana que poblaba las calles de Tokyo.

  
Cuando dos semanas antes Marcel le había dicho que tenía dos billetes de avión con destino Tokyo, Damien se había negado en redondo. Estaba demasiado cómodo en Italia como para irse entonces. Sabía que estaba siendo un cabezota, pero no le apetecía _en absoluto_ viajar a Japón. Si bien Marcel era normalmente paciente con sus caprichos, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era inamovible y Damien lo sabía, así que le había sugerido que se fuera solo, que él le esperaría tranquilamente en la Toscana. Pero la treta no había resultado, pues -para su eterno pesar- los planes de Marcel le incluían a él y había ignorado totalmente la sugerencia. Pero dado que el joven moreno conocía perfectamente las debilidades de Damien, usó contra él el arma definitiva para conseguir desbaratar su testaruda oposición. 

  
Le había hecho sentir culpable.

  
Le había recordado sutilmente que durante los últimos dos años él no había puesto ni una sola pega cuando Damien le había arrastrado por media Europa, ni cuando se había empeñado en visitar USA, sabiendo muy bien que a él no le gustaba demasiado Norteamérica. Todas estos pequeños recordatorios, pronunciados con una voz sedosa y dulce habían causado estragos a las defensas de Damien. El joven rubio se había sabido derrotado, pero aún así todavía había intentado negarse, aunque sin demasiada convicción. Después de todo Marcel tenía razón, pero eso no lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente en su presencia.

  
Pero por supuesto, Marcel aún le tenía reservado el golpe de gracia. Lo que el sentimiento de culpa había comenzado, lo remató su comportamiento _especialmente cariñoso_ de esa noche. Damien sabía que su compañero moreno lo estaba manipulando, pero tras una hora en sus manos no había encontrado la presencia de ánimo para seguir negándose. De hecho habían llegado a un punto en el que hubiera estado dispuesto a irse al infierno en pleno verano y con ropa de abrigo si hubiera hecho falta. Y es que Marcel sabía ser _muy persuasivo_ cuando quería.

  
El recuerdo de cómo su compañero le había convencido hizo sonreír a Damien traviesamente.

  
Oh, bueno. Tenía que reconocer que cuando Marcel se ponía así, Damien era incapaz de salirse con la suya. Jamás.

  
Suspirando, el joven rubio levantó la muñeca izquierda con un gesto elegante y miró el reloj. Cuando habían abandonado la habitación del hotel a primera hora de la noche, su compañero le había dicho que tenía que solucionar una serie de asuntos y le había citado en una céntrica cafetería de Tokyo a medianoche. Por supuesto, tanto secretismo de su amigo no le había hecho mucha gracia a Damien, pero puesto que era algo habitual en su moreno compañero, se había limitado a asentir dócilmente y luego se había ido a dar un paseo por las calles de la gran metrópoli, para matar el tiempo.

  
A las once y media ya estaba en la cafetería, esperando que Marcel terminara pronto y le diera por pasarse por allí antes de la hora fijada. Pero ya eran las doce y veinte y no había rastro de su compañero moreno.

  
Damien se hundió en su silla y lanzó un resoplido.

  
_Odiaba_ Japón.

  
Miró ausentemente la taza de té que tenía en su mesa desde hacía media hora, mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de torturas a las que pensaba someter a su -no tan querido en esos instantes - compañero cuando un irritante bip-bip proveniente del bolsillo de su chaqueta le sacó de sus vengativos pensamientos. Con desgana sacó el pequeño teléfono móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

  
"Diga" La palabra le salió cortante pero no estaba de humor como para mostrarse educado. Menos aún cuando sabía quién le estaba llamando.

  
"Sí, Marcel, ya sé que eres tú. Nadie más por aquí tiene este número. Te llevo esperando cerca de una hora. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?" Damien cogió la cucharilla junto a la taza de té con su mano libre y empezó a juguetear con ella.

  
"¡¿Cómo?!" La subida en el tono de su pregunta y el ruido que hizo la cucharilla al deslizarse de sus dedos y rebotar contra la superficie de la mesa, hizo que varios clientes del café lanzaran miradas curiosas en dirección del joven rubio. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes venir?!"

  
A esas alturas Damien ya había atraído la atención de los camareros también.

  
"No me digas que me calme porque estoy perfectamente calmado, ¿ves?" Con un gesto controlado, el joven rubio empujó con un dedo la cucharilla hasta colocarla junto a la taza. "Entonces, ¿Dónde quedamos? ... Sí, espera un momento que pido un bolígrafo"

  
Damien levantó una mano y llamó a un camarero para pedirle un bolígrafo con el que apuntar lo que Marcel le decía por teléfono. Con rapidez garabateó la dirección en una servilleta de papel y le devolvió el bolígrafo al camarero. "Sí, lo tengo. Nos vemos allí a las tres de la mañana. _Más te vale_ estar allí, Marcel. Lo digo en serio."

  
Con eso Damien pulsó el botón que finalizaba la llamada y miró de mala manera al móvil durante unos segundos, considerando la posibilidad de estrellarlo contra la pared que tenía enfrente. Después de decidir que al personal del café no le haría mucha gracia una lluvia de piezas electrónicas, lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levantó de la silla. Con movimientos bruscos que dejaban ver claramente su enfado, se dirigió a la caja y pagó por su té y luego salió del café en el que se había pasado cerca de una hora esperando por su amigo y se sumergió en la marabunta de la noche de Tokyo.

  
Típico de Marcel fastidiar los planes en el último momento.

  
Pero lo peor es que ahora le quedaban mas de dos horas libres hasta la hora de la segunda cita. Y con su típica suerte, ese día era Sábado, con lo que las calles de Tokyo estaban abarrotadas de grupos de jovencitos que aprovechaban la oportunidad para salir a pasárselo bien. No era que tuviera nada en contra de que los demás lo pasaran bien. Pero no cuando él se hallaba de pésimo humor.

  
Para colmo de males Marcel le había _sugerido_ de una manera bastante tajante que si decidía buscar algo de cena más le valía ser discreto y procurar que_ siguiese con vida_ tras haber terminado.

  
Damien emitió un nada delicado resoplido al recordar el tono autoritario de su compañero al darle la orden. ¿Para qué demonios sirve ser vampiro cuando tienes que andar con tanto cuidado cada vez que te apetece un piscolabis? Lo de la discreción lo entendía, pero ¿a qué venía tanta insistencia con lo de dejar a las víctimas vivas? No era como si a Marcel le hubiera importado eso con anterioridad...

  
El vampiro rubio decidió que Marcel podía coger sus sugerencias y hacer con ellas lo que quisiera, porque él estaba hambriento, enfadado e sintiéndose positivamente rebelde. Llevaban tres días en Japón y aún no había tenido una _comida_ decente. Marcel podía echarle la bronca luego todo lo que quisiera, pero ahora él iba a buscarse una bonita presa con la que entretenerse y saciar su hambre.

  
Cuando ya tenía prácticamente decidido que iba a coger a alguna de las extramaquilladas muchachitas que recorrían las calles en busca de diversión, y chuparle hasta la última gota de su sangre, Damien miró a su alrededor y notó para su eterna consternación que su paseo sin rumbo le había alejado de la zona bulliciosa de la ciudad y había acabado en las cercanías de un parque infantil. 

  
Donde no había _ni un alma_.

  
_/Genial. Simplemente genial. Menuda noche llevo.../_

  
Sólo a él le pasaban cosas con estas...

  
Hizo nota mental de no mencionar nada a Marcel del asunto o estaría soportando los comentarios sarcásticos del vampiro moreno durante semanas. Su querido compañero era un maestro en aprovechar el más mínimo error por su parte para poder burlarse de él, lanzando comentarios sarcásticamente inocentes y miraditas irónicas todo el rato. Y ya tenía bastante teniendo que estar en Japón como para tener que soportar el fino sentido del humor de Marcel.

  
Damien suspiró resignado, aceptando que aquella noche no era la suya, y antes de que nada más le ocurriera prefería pasar un rato tranquilo sentado en los columpios intentando olvidarse de las últimas horas. Con la gracia de un felino, el vampiro saltó la valla de metal que rodeaba el recinto de juegos y caminó sobre la arena silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los columpios. De repente, gracias a su poder sobrenatural, Damien percibió la presencia de otra persona en aquel pequeño parque infantil. Con su agudizado sentido auditivo, el ser oscuro pudo percibir el firme latido de un corazón, y una sonrisa malévola alcanzó sus labios por primera vez en la noche.

  
_/La cena/_

  
Pero primero se entretendría con su víctima un ratito. Había tenido una noche desastrosa y bien se merecía pasárselo bien, ¿no?. Ignorando las palabras de Marcel, Damien se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido de aquel corazón humano. Y halló a su propietario sentado indolentemente en uno de los columpios, con su espalda girada hacia él. 

  
El vampiro se detuvo a escasos dos metros de la figura sentada y entrecerrando los ojos se dedicó a examinar a su presa. El chico era esbelto y tenía el cabello corto y moreno. Alcanzaba a ver una de sus manos, aferrada a la cadena del columpio, y ésta tenía largos dedos, como los de un pianista. Vestía un suéter negro y unos pantalones beige, de corte clásico, y sobre su regazo descansaba una larga gabardina que arrastraba su bajo en la arena. Su voz era suave y bien modulada...

  
_/Un momento. ¿Su voz?/_

  
Damien interrumpió su inspección al darse cuenta de que el muchacho del columpio estaba hablando solo. Y una conversación bastante fluida, por lo visto. El vampiro sintió una profunda oleada de decepción.

  
_/Con lo grande que es Tokyo y me voy a tener que topar con un loco.../_

  
Y es que los locos le aburrían mucho. Prefería que sus víctimas fueran conscientes de lo que les iba a pasar, dándoles poco a poco pistas de lo que tenían delante y lo que les iba a pasar. Disfrutaba con los pequeños cambios que las caras de sus presas experimentaban al recibir la información: sorpresa, incredulidad, diversión, incertidumbre, miedo... Ese miedo de los humanos le hacía sentir tan maravillosamente bien, sabiéndose el que controlaba las situaciones, el que tenía el poder sobre la vida y la muerte.

  
Le encantaba jugar a ser Dios.

  
Y Marcel continuamente le reprendía por ello. Pero era inútil. A Damien le costaba ver a los seres humanos como algo distinto a simple ganado. Sus dolorosas decepciones con los mortales al principio de su vida inmortal le habían llevado a desligarse emocionalmente de ellos y verlos solo como el medio de su supervivencia.

  
Suspirando decepcionado, decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería terminar con el joven del columpio rápida y limpiamente y luego irse a esperar por Marcel. Terminó de acortar la distancia que le separaba de su presa con pasos silenciosos y fluidos, decidido a acabar rápido y cuando apenas se encontraba a escasos dos metros del chico este notó su presencia y se volvió hacia él.

  
Y entonces Damien se quedó sin respiración. Si es que un ser que no respira puede hacer algo así, por supuesto.

  
Damien se encontró perdido en las dos profunda lagunas verdes que eran los ojos del joven del columpio. La única idea coherente que cruzó la mente del vampiro en aquel prolongado instante fue que el otro chico era pura y simplemente hermoso.

  
Y una imagen de Marcel apareció en su mente. Se parecían tanto... No era que su aspecto físico fuera idéntico, era más bien algo más intangible. La intensidad de sus miradas, la seriedad de sus rostros. Damien casi se atrevía a apostar que el muchacho que tenía delante sonreía en escasas ocasiones...

  
El vampiro se revolvió nervioso bajo el escrutinio del moreno joven. La manera en la que le estaba mirando le hacía sentir francamente incómodo. Cuando Damien empezaba a preguntarse por qué era él, el vampiro, el que estaba tan nervioso cuando debería ser el chico, su víctima, el que se sintiera turbado, la suave voz del moreno hizo que el pensamiento se disipara rápidamente.

  
"¿Quién es usted?" Durante un breve instante el chico entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada duramente en Damien. " Aunque creo que he equivocado mi pregunta. No debería haber preguntado quién era, sino qué era."

  
Damien parpadeó. ¿Es que el chico sabía lo que era? ¿Y no demostraba el más mínimo miedo?

  
La idea hizo que al vampiro le recorriera una sensación de vértigo. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple mortal le reconociera tan fácilmente y sabiendo que tenía a un depredador delante ni siquiera diera una simple muestra de alarma? A Damien no le gustaba aquella sensación. Le privaba del control que él siempre poseía en sus encuentros con los mortales y eso le dejaba en una posición vulnerable.

  
Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron en silencio, ojos verdes quemando los azules del vampiro. El ser sobrenatural estaba cada vez más y más nervioso por la calma que demostraba el otro muchacho. Y cuando Damien estaba nervioso tendía a comportarse impetuosamente.

  
El vampiro decidió que la mejor manera de salir de tan incómoda situación era seguir con el plan original y liquidar al irritantemente tranquilo humano. Cuanto antes. 

  
"Yo no lo intentaría." El joven moreno se levantó del columpio, dejando el asiento balanceándose levemente, y se situó de manera que quedaba cara a cara con el vampiro. "No tengo nada contra usted, pero si me atacara me vería obligado a defenderme."

  
Damien parpadeó de nuevo sorprendido, mientras notaba distraídamente que era una reacción de la que estaba haciendo uso bastante esa noche. ¿Le estaba amenazando? Por un instante el vampiro miró al chico completamente anonadado.

  
Y luego se echó a reír.

  
Damien rió y rió hasta que los músculos de su estómago comenzaron a dolerle mientras el humano le miraba con estupefacción. Cuando el vampiro captó la expresión del muchacho las carcajadas volvieron y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió hacia el columpio que el otro chico había ocupado y se sentó.

  
"Ah, lo siento" Dijo el rubio entre risas. "Toda esta noche es demasiado absurda"

  
El vampiro miró sonriente al joven humano que le seguía observando con cara de asombro. La verdad es que cualquier intención de matarle se había esfumado durante su violento ataque de risa. Su hambre había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento igual de peligroso: la curiosidad. Aquel humano era demasiado interesante para convertirse en su cena.

  
Damien se levantó del columpio, haciendo una mueca cuando los músculos de su estómago protestaron aún doloridos tras el ataque de risa, y se acercó al muchacho, que mudó la sorpresa por la precaución.

  
"Soy Damien Blanc" 

  
El vampiro extendió una mano hacia el humano, que la miró receloso. Damien soltó una risilla al ver cómo el joven que no hacía diez minutos le había dado una sutil advertencia se mostraba ahora tan cauteloso. 

  
"Oh vamos, no muerde. Tan sólo estoy siendo educado y presentándome." Damien hizo una breve pausa dramática."Pero yo si que muerdo. Después de todo soy un vampiro..."

  
Si el chico moreno se sorprendió ante la nueva información no dio ningún tipo de muestra de ello. Simplemente miró la mano extendida y tras un instante de reflexión la estrechó con la suya.

  
"Yo soy Subaru Sumeragi." El humano clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules del vampiro y éste reprimió un escalofrío. "Encantado de conocerle."

  
La educación mostrada por el joven moreno en esas circunstancias hizo que la sonrisa de Damien se ampliara. Definitivamente interesante.

  
"Oh, no. El placer es todo mío, créeme..."  


  


* * *

**Momento 000 - Fin**


End file.
